breakfast
by shirocchin
Summary: Shouto ingin memakan Izuku. [shouto x female!izuku] pwp trash/lime/genderbend #1


_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Murni untuk have fun saja._

 _Warnings : Genderbend, pwp trash, adult content/lime, typos, ooc maybe, shouto lagi cange(?)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Jangan mulai lagi, Shouto- _kun_. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan."

Bibir Izuku mengerucut sebal ketika sepasang lengan kekar suaminya melingkari pinggangnya. Shouto tak menggubris ucapan istrinya, ia justru semakin berani menghirup dan menyesap aroma tengkuk putih Izuku yang terekspos. Rambut panjang berwarna hijau ikal digelung tinggi. Izuku pernah berkata betapa ia sangat membenci rambutnya yang tebal dan sulit diatur, tapi Shouto menyukainya. Warna hijaunya mengingatkan Shouto pada dedaunan rimbun di musim semi.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot membuat sarapan. Ayo makan di luar. Sudah berapa lama kita tak menikmati waktu berdua, Izuku? Anak-anak sedang berlibur di rumah _kuso oyaji_ —maaf, maksudku kakek. Jangan mencubitku." Napas hangat Shouto menerpa bagian belakang daun telinga Izuku. Wanita itu meringis kegelian.

"Aku sudah terlanjur menjerang air, mengiris sayuran, membuat bumbu, dan kau tega membiarkannya begitu saja?" Izuku menjauhkan wajahnya ketika Shouto berusaha menciumnya. Wanita yang telah melahirkan lima anak itu tak habis pikir dengan sikap suaminya yang mendadak berubah manja.

"Untuk apa repot-repot jika sarapanku sudah ada di sini. Berbaliklah." Shouto memutar tubuh istrinya, membuat wanita itu menghadap padanya. Sepasang bola mata Izuku bersinar-sinar. Bagi Shouto, pemandangan seperti inilah yang membuatnya semangat mengawali hari. Pria tampan itu menunduk untuk mengecup bibir istrinya. Izuku tidak menolak. Hanya sebuah kecupan selamat pagi seperti biasa.

Tunggu—seperti biasa? Tidak!

Izuku mendorong tubuh tegap suaminya.

"T-tadi malam kan sudah!" Izuku buru-buru kembali menekuni kegiatannya. Ia tak memedulikan suaminya yang memasang tampang cemberut. Pria itu memutuskan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari pendingin. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi madu.

"Kau mau kubuatkan roti bakar oles madu?" tanya Izuku saat melihat botol madu di atas meja.

Shouto menggeleng. "Tidak. Ke mari, Izuku."

"T-tidak mau. Kau pasti akan berbuat aneh-aneh, padahal masih pagi." Izuku menggeleng. Gelung rambutnya bergoyang. Shouto tersenyum tipis. Lucu sekali istrinya ketika mengatakan 'berbuat aneh-aneh' seolah Shouto adalah penjahat kelamin. Izuku baru saja memasukkan irisan wortel, daun bawang, dan bayam di sebuah panci yang berisi air setengah mendidih. Suaminya memang tampan, sangat malah—tapi jika dalam mode usil, Izuku sedikit kesal.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari istrinya, Shouto menghampiri Izuku yang masih berdiri di depan kompor. Lengannya menelusup di antara tubuh Izuku, mematikan kompor dalam sekali putar. Izuku memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shouto tidak menjawab. Terkadang, pemandangan wajah Izuku yang memerah karena kesal sangat menarik. Bagaimana darah mengumpul pada satu titik menciptakan warna merah merona di kedua pipi. Izuku ingin protes ketika Shouto mengangkat tubuhnya seperti memanggul karung beras. Pria itu menarik kursi dengan salah satu kakinya dan duduk di atasnya. Shouto memangku istrinya dalam posisi saling berhadapan.

"Apa lagi?" Izuku membuang muka. Meski masih dalam kondisi berantakan dan wajah khas bangun tidur, suaminya masih tetap saja tampan. Dasar ikemen, batin Izuku.

"Aku ingin _morning sex_." Shouto menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Izuku. Wajah Izuku semakin memanas. "Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya di dapur."

"T-tapi..."

"Mumpung tidak ada anak-anak di rumah. Aku bosan melakukannya di tempat tidur." Shouto menahan pinggang istrinya. Pria itu kagum bagaimana pinggang Izuku begitu kecil meski sudah melahirkan berkali-kali. Izuku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek selangkangannya. Shouto memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh gairah.

"Jangan menolak. Cium aku."

Izuku tak punya pilihan selain menuruti kemauan suaminya. Pria itu benar, sudah lama mereka tak menikmati momen intim berdua seperti ini. Dengan lima anak yang masih kecil dan sedang nakal-nakalnya, waktu Shouto untuk berduaan dengan istrinya tersita—bahkan saat malam sekali pun. Tak jarang salah satu dua anak mereka menyelinap masuk dengan alasan ingin tidur dipeluk. Sebagai seorang ayah, Shouto tak mungkin menolak. Izuku hanya akan tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Shouto yang seperti kalah sebelum berperang.

Shouto terbuai dengan ciuman Izuku yang begitu lembut namun tidak menuntut. Gaya berciuman Izuku seperti gadis remaja yang masih malu-malu membuat Shouto gemas. Kedua tangan Shouto melepas ikatan apron, membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Jemari kokoh itu begitu tak sabar menelusup di balik fabrik, mengusap lembut punggung istrinya yang sedikit melengkung karena sentuhannya. Izuku mengerang perlahan ketika lidah suaminya menerobos masuk dengan paksa, membelit dan menyerang setiap titik sensitif dalam rongga mulut hangat. Ciuman itu lepas ketika Izuku memukul-mukul dada bidang Shouto. Untaian saliva meleleh hingga ke dagu. Shouto memandang takjub raut wajah istrinya yang kepayahan memasok oksigen.

"Penampilanmu yang berantakan seperti ini membuatku tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat memakanmu, Izuku." Tangan terampil Shouto begitu cekatan melepas kancing baju Izuku. Pemandangan buah dada bulat dan ranum membuat Shouto mengerjap takjub. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh telanjang istrinya, berkali-kali pula ia terpesona seperti ketika malam pertama.

Shouto mengulum puncak payudara Izuku yang telah menegang. Lidahnya bergerak menciptakan gerakan memutar dan menggigit perlahan bergantian. Tubuh Izuku bergetar menahan sensasi nikmat yang datang dari dua arah sekaligus karena tangan Shouto yang bebas kini meremas bokongnya kuat.

Semalam mereka bercinta tanpa jeda hingga ranjang nyaris terbelah menjadi dua serta sprei di bawah mereka sedikit terbakar karena _quirk_ api milik Shouto mendadak aktif, dan hal itu bukan pertama kalinya karena Izuku tahu suaminya sangat bersemangat ketika berada dalam puncak gairah. Kondisi kamar mereka berantakan tak karuan, karena Shouto selalu bercinta dengan liar dan panas.

" _Nghh_ —ahhn, s-sakit." Shouto berhenti ketika mendengar istrinya mengaduh tertahan. Pria itu bisa melihat dengan jelas hasil karyanya semalam, bekas gigitan dan hisapan yang masih segar memenuhi setiap jengkal kulit Izuku. Sebelumnya ia melihat istrinya turun ke dapur dengan langkah tertatih. Shouto merasa berdosa.

"Aku minta maaf." Shouto mengancingkan kembali baju Izuku, mengambil apron yang tergeletak di lantai dan memasangkannya di tubuh sang istri. Izuku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa melanjutkannya setelah sarapan. Jangan memasang raut sedih begitu, sayang. Tubuhku memang sedikit pegal tapi sebentar lagi juga hilang." Izuku memeluk erat tubuh suaminya. Mengecup ke dua pipi Shouto penuh sayang. Izuku tahu, Shouto terlalu mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga pria itu menginginkan jiwa dan raganya setiap waktu.

"Maaf aku sudah kelewatan. Aku hanya memikirkan keinginanku sendiri. Maaf, Izuku." Shouto menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher istrinya.

" _Yosh_ , tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lagipula, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Nanti malam? Aku tahu kau ingin berkesperimen dengan madu. Dasar otak keruh." Izuku mengacak-acak rambut suaminya. Shouto semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Niat kotornya diketahui sang istri.

Sepertinya, permainan cinta pagi ini harus ditunda hingga Izuku merasa lebih baik.

Mungkin ketika anak-anak mereka pulang, anggota keluarga Todoroki akan bertambah satu lagi.


End file.
